Break the Walls
by 2luvnomor3
Summary: AU PAM/TARA. Pam and Tara are roommates at Tulane University. Tara desires only to succeed, to show her mother and the nosy, judgmental people back home that she's destined to be somebody. Spoiled rich girl Pam desires only to make Tara's life a living hell. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**A/N: I am an avid Pam/Tara shipper. The idea for this story was born on my way home from work. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I'm sure I will enjoy writing this. I love feedback, both positive and constructive, and I ask that if you do read that you leave a review. Without further ado, enjoy. **

_-2luvnomor3_

__Summary: AU PAM/TARA. Tara has received a full four year scholarship to TulaneUniversity. Despite all that is holding her back, she accepts. She depends on no one but herself to succeed but old doubts and fears are threatening to crush her in the vice grip from which she thought she had broken free. And to top it all off, her roommate, spoiled little rich girl Pamela Swynford de Beaufort seems hell bent on making her time at Tulane a living hell...

* * *

_"Doubt yourself and you doubt everything you see. Judge yourself and you see judges everywhere. But if you listen to the sound of your own voice,you can rise above doubt and judgement. And you can see forever..." - _Nancy Lopez

"Selfish lil' ungrateful bitch! That's what ya is! Ya ain't never gonna have nothin', ain't ever gonna be nothin', the hell ya need a degree fo'? Ya think ya better'n me? Huh? Well, lemme tell ya somethin' _gal_, all ya is is gonna end up bustin' out a stankin' shit load of nappy headed babies by two three piece of shit bastards that won't wanna have shit t'do wit' ya. It's all ya built fo'! Wasted my life on ya an' this is what I git t'show fo' it? This is how ya repay me? Huh? Oughta bash ya ugly ass face in. That's what I oughta do, so help me Jesus!"

There once was a time when Lettie Mae Thornton's hate filled, alcohol slurred, verbal onslaughts used to affect her only child, reducing Tara Mae to tears as she tried to apologize while dodging clumsy blows thrown with whatever makeshift weapon was within Lettie Mae's arms reach. The drunkard would quickly tire herself out after awhile and pass out right where she stood; leaving her daughter to deal with the aftermath and whatever mess was made and afterward go to bed, dreaming of a better life.

Tonight that dream was going to be made into a reality. Tonight, Tara vowed, would be the last she was going to put up with the ghosts that haunted her past. Se was more than ready to spread her wings and fly out of the cage that had held her captive for the past eighteen years. The people of Bon Temps had had a habit of sticking their noses into her business, knew all about her mother's drinking problems, her father's abandonment. They all, she was sure, were expecting her to turn out just the same. It was all the motivation she needed to receive a full four year scholarship to Tulane University of New Orleans.

The entire town of Bon Temps had been agog by this accomplishment that had long since been unspokenly agreed to be too great a one for Tara to achieve. But achieved it she had and nobody – not the vapid, judgmental people of Bon Temps or her alcoholic mama was going to stand in her way.

Lettie Mae's deep rumbling snores coupled with the stench of spilt liquor and vomit were coming from the living room as Tara dragged her bags out of the house to the old beat up blue pick up truck that was her pride and joy. As she loaded her truck, she could feel the doubt, slithering through her like a poisonous water moccasin. The same doubt that had held her back in the past from doing exactly what she was doing now. Could she make it on her own? Could she really succeed? Maybe she really was destined to be barefoot and pregnant by some low life, ending up nothing but a stinking drunk like her mother? What if all the venomous tongues of Bon Temps were right? What if Lettie Mae was right? What if she never did amount to anything?

"Fuck that," Tara muttered, angrily brushing away the two tears that had spilt from her bold dark eyes, "And fuck them!" Jerking open the door to her truck, she climbed in without a single look back at the house she had called home since she'd been born. As she turned the key in the ignition, and felt the pick up rumble to life beneath her, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Nothing was going to hold her back from success. She had always been ambitious, had always been tenacious. It was those qualities that were going to help her climb that ladder and as she pulled out of the rocky driveway and the tires hit smooth asphalt, she could feel herself kicking out of the grips that both Bon Temps and Lettie had had on her ankles.

She was going to make it and she didn't need anybody but herself to do that.


End file.
